1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for specifying a fold method for a print job. The present invention also relates to a system for printing where documents for printing are uploaded to a document repository, the documents are prepared for printing, and the printed output may be ordered for distribution.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a configuration is known from, e.g. managing the distribution of design drawings. For design drawings, a fold option is an important feature. Up to now, the fold was specified by giving values to a number of parameters that specify the fold method. However, most of the time the user is not experienced enough to know the effect of the folding settings, in particular since the result is dependent on the format and the orientation of the original document. In addition, the resulting printed and folded output is not readily available for inspection, so that an erroneous folding setting may remain unperceived by the customer. In order to achieve a high accuracy folded output, no matter what paper size or rotation a given (wide format) document possesses, describing what the creator wants was difficult at best when using simple field options.